


Konoha Fashion (collection of tumblr asks/prompts)

by Maeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crack, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rating May Change, i also know nothing of IRL fashion jobs shhhh they're ninja fashion models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeko/pseuds/Maeko
Summary: Two Senju and an Uchiha start a fashion company...Collection of the art I do for the blog KonohaFashion along with the responses to asks/prompts.





	1. Kakashi Cover




	2. Shinobi Weekly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made it to the cover of Shinobi Weekly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> konohafashion.tumblr.com


	3. Introductions




	4. Hashirama's Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who asked "Hashirama - who's your favorite model?"


	5. Don't Touch Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: tobiraaaamaaaaaaaa! can i touch your face!


	6. Madara Answers Some Questions




	7. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Tobes, Mads, I'd like to know how you deal with Hashirama and his famous mood changes"


	8. Denial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a 4 part short


	9. Denial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 4


	10. Denial Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now.... angst.


	11. Denial Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now back to your regularly scheduled crack <3


	12. Excerpt From Tobirama's Unreleased Campaign




	13. DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: How do you feel about Sasuke and Itachi? And where's Izuna?


	14. Murder???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked... uh...


	15. Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Has anyone heard from Obito?


	16. Dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Tobirama, are you dating Madara?


	17. Sabotage




	18. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: What was Hashirama and Izuna's reactions to Madara and Tobirama's relationship?


	19. Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anons asked: I heard Izuna has a crush on a certain someone // Madara, do you know if Izuna is interested in anyone?


	20. A Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are all very scared of Mito


	21. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: why did hashirama and mito divorce?


	22. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Did... Mito just threaten to murder people whos asks she disapproves of


	23. Quick Announcement from Maeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter just update

So there won't be any updates for this weekend as a super typhoon is scheduled to hit Tokyo during that time and I'll be moving to a safer area during it. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	24. Minato Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look into Konoha Fashion's fall campaign for 2019.
> 
> Designed by Uchiha Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the well wishes with the typhoon! <3


	25. Tobirama Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look released from Konoha Fashion's 2019 Fall Collection.
> 
> Designed by Might Gai  
Modeled by Tobirama Senju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last piece before I hunker down for the typhoon! Enjoy you guys <3


	26. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Does madara ever style his hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the well wishes you guys <3


	27. ERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nallaz asked: how did Tobirama and Madara end up meeting each other?


	28. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my friend for giving me the french lol


	29. Jiraiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Pein, how do you feel about Jiraiya?


	30. Hidan Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fangirl39 asked: COULDN'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST WAITED FOR MADARA AND TOBIRAMA TO ANSWER THE QUESTION?!


	31. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Obito, I feel like you should know that Pein said you weren't really the CEO. You're supposed to be his assistant.


	32. The Jig Is Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Obito, are you scared of Madara or Mito?


	33. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: isn't obito dating hatake kakashi, one of the leading models of konoha fashion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protip: don't hack your boyfriend's company


	34. How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Madara and Tobirama really met


	35. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama: If anything, it looks more like Itachi...
> 
> Madara: STOP. STOP CRUSHING MY DREAMS.


	36. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We here at Konoha Fashion would like to wish you a spooky Halloween!


	37. Guest Speaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Does Konoha Fashion do any guest speaking at colleges and universities about the business side of fashion?


	38. Coming Soon




	39. Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> therealyumistar asked: Tobirama are you working on a new campaign?


	40. Restraining Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anons asked lots of stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'll find a way


	41. Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: will madara and/or hashirama going to be modeling something?


	42. Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scrivenger-grimgar asked: Wait where's Tsunade? Where's Orochimaru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not allowed on the premises anymore


	43. Konoha Fashion Winter Collection 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Designed by: Senju Tobirama  
Featuring: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Madara, Tsunade


	44. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: When did madara find the courage to ask tobirama out?


	45. Cough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Hashirama said he'd rather be naked than model. But would his opinion be different if he were modeling with a certain blond? *cough*imeanminato*cough*


	46. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 400 followers on Konoha Fashion!
> 
> I'm so thankful for your support this past year!
> 
> Enjoy this exclusive polaroid of Tobirama doing some holiday baking c:


	47. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neneyeeee asked: what made you guys start the Konoha Fashion company?


	48. Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays from Konoha Fashion!


	49. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May you have a good 2020!


	50. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy chapter 50 lol


	51. How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Madara, how long have you and Hashirama known each other?


	52. COMING SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day Collection 2020 designed by Madara Uchiha


	53. Semi-hiatus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc update

I dunno how else to call it, but basically this blog will be updated less frequently.

It’s due to a combination of art-block and lack of inspiration overall, in addition to that, I’ll be prepping for programming bootcamp in February which will take up a majority if not all of my time.

But I still love this blog and I love you guys, and I’d rather just update less frequently and when inspiration hits rather than try to continue at the pace I am and get jaded and burnt out, I’m sorry. ;_;

The blog won’t die I promise, it just won’t be frequently updated like earlier. Thanks for the support you guys and I hope you understand <3


	54. Valentine's Day Collection 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Designed by: Uchiha Madara


	55. SPRING 2020




	56. Say What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hashirama mentioned he didn't start the company until after his father's death... did Hashirama put out a hit out on his father?


	57. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: has tobirama ever been truly flustered? He's usually very composed.


	58. Things To Consider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: What does Kushina think of Minato's modeling career? And how does he feel about Hashirama's crush on him?


	59. KONOHA FASHION




	60. Madara Cover




	61. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> therealyumistar asked: Tobirama, what is the most romantic thing Madara has done for you? Also, when is the wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> searching . . .


	62. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I heard the rumor that Izuna liked a white haired Senju!...Tobira...oh, shit.


	63. Elemental Collection I: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Designed by: Madara Uchiha


	64. Elemental Collection II: Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Designed by Senju Tobirama


	65. VDay Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you guys have any vday traditions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	66. Whoops




	67. #WearAMask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Love,  
KF

**Author's Note:**

> Have an inquiry? Drop it off over at [konohafashion.tumblr.com](https://konohafashion.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
